Overworked And Rebellious
by Lord Mendasuit
Summary: In which the player makes a critical mistake brought from hubris while grinding to overcome the challenges of the Graveyard Coliseum. Taunting should be left for those who are certain they can get away with it.


_Somewhere in the island down south suspiciously shaped like a controller..._

Neptune stabbed her katana into the ground and collapsed face first against the hard packed dirt and Stone, letting out a loud whine as she did. "I'm so tireeeed!" she said, in a low voice not due to lack of enthusiasm, but due to a lack of energy.

Next to her sat down Blanc, letting her heavy hammer rest, head-first, like it was a giant paperweight or something. "This is… ridiculous." She admitted, though her tone was out of choice, unlike Neptune.

"Agreed." Noire added, sitting down at Neptune's other side and putting her own sword to rest against the ground, the edge nearly coming into contact with Neptune's weapon. The strange, ornate orange sword was quickly moved away before Neptune could land on it, both Noire and Blanc figuring that the smallest of the group would use one of them as a pillow for a nap. Neither had the energy to mind when she stretched out to lay on both of them at once.

There would be time to whack her with the CPU Crusher later.

Using her spear as a walking stick, Vert moved until she could sit in front of the other three, stabbing it against the ground to keep it upright while she slid down it so as to not collapse into an undignified heap. "I've never used HDD so much before…" she admitted. "It's kind of exhilarating."

"Well, going all out like this isn't something we can do very often." Noire said, her expression growing thoughtful.

"Indeed." Blanc added. "HDD is very inefficient to deal with normal enemies, but the enemies here aren't normal…" She admitted. "Still…"

"Why do we have to work so hard while everyone else gets to rest and play aroud? It's not fair!" The CPU of Planeptune voiced everyone's complaint, raising her head from Noire's lap slightly, glaring at the sky as she did.

"We are responsible for this mess in the first place..." Blanc said, sighing and trying her hardest to ignore her aching arms and the need to strangle someone.

"It's still totally unfair!"

Noire wanted to whack her upside the head. She was utterly exhausted and Neptune's whining wasn't helping her headache.

"Why don't we just ask?" asked Vert, raising an eyebrow.

The other three looked at her weirdly. "Ask who?" They chorused.

"The player, of course." The Leanbox CPU said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I thought we'd agreed not to break the fourth wall again." Blanc spoke, her eyes darting to the fourth wall as she did.

"You agreed, I was eating!" Neptune declared, quickly shooting into a standing position, completely missing the slightly disappointed face Noire made when she was no longer laying her head on her lap. "You, over there!" She said, pointing at the Fourth Wall.

… You can't do this.

"I can and I so will!" Neptune countered. "Why are you making us work so hard? My poor hands are all swollen from holding my sword so much!"

You're not supposed to complain about it. You're a goddess, start acting like one, dammit!

"It seems you don't know Neptune very well. She's a nonstandard goddess." Noire informed, crossing her arms and glaring at the fourth wall. "And we want to know, too."

Are you seriously doing this? Really.

"Yes." Blanc replied.

Fine. You want to know?

"We do." Vert said.

You don't want to know.

"I want to know!" Neptune yelled.

You wanna know?

"YES!" the four of them chorused.

Then I'll tell you.

"Finally!"

Some other time.

Sheer righteous fury triggered the four CPUs' HDD modes, as they began to advance, threateningly, towards the Fourth Wall.

I regret noth-

_The rest of the text has been rendered unreadable due to the bloodstains everywhere. Prepared for this eventuality, the player left behind a note in which only two words were written, two words that, if spoken, perhaps could have changed the fate of the poor soul felled by the combined rage of four goddesses._

_'Guardian Force', it said. Further investigation later revealed that the entire purpose of the resistance training had been to make them durable enough to resist a few rounds against Legacy so that Guardian Force could be used in the first place._

_Ultimately, they ended up beating up Legacy by repeatedly hitting her with the Player's broken corpse._

_And nothing of value was lost._


End file.
